


Crown of Flame and Sky

by Kida_K83



Category: K (Anime), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, HOMRA meets Vongola X, Probably chaos, Tsuna is Mikoto's cousin, Tsuna is Not Dame, Tsuna is So Done, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kida_K83/pseuds/Kida_K83
Summary: Maybe he should have done this earlier. Even with the general chaos that is now his life, it felt kind of nice to share the burden of the mayhem,relaxingeven.Or, that super-indulgent fic where Tsuna is related to Mikoto and goes to see him. Of course, his guardians decide to tag along and the usual craziness ensues





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after KHR events and after Fushimi Saruhiko's betrayal of HOMRA.
> 
> Updates will be whenever inspiration strikes.

The last day of school had let out for winter break. Even two hours later, Tsuna was still stuck inside the school building. Tsuna was filling out some documents at Hibari's desk inside of the Disciplinary Committee's office, while said Guardian was out on patrol. It was almost funny how Hibari still walked around like he owned the place when he had long since graduated.

Tsuna let out a long sigh and rubbed his temples. 

'Great, the headache is back. Just what I needed.' With another long-suffering exhale, Tsuna pushed aside the signed documents and rested his head on the oak desk's cool surface. 

Since it had been decided that Tsuna was going to take Vongola's throne - whether as the Decimo or the Neo Primo - Timoteo had been pushing most of his paperwork off on Tsuna in preparation for his own retirement. With Tsuna already in his third year of high school, he would soon be taking over. Tsuna winced, his headache pulsing at the mere thought of the stacks of paperwork.

"Juudaime? Do you need more tea?" Ah, thank heavens for Gokudera.

"Yes, please. Ginger tea this time, Hayato." Tsuna didn't know what he would do without the silver-haired bomber. Sure, Gokudera was the source of some of his headaches, but he helped to divide and sort out the paperwork. All Tsuna really had to do was read and sign.

The quiet _clink_ of china being set down broke Tsuna from his reverie. He lifted his head to see the tea sitting before him, wisps of steam curling off the liquid's surface. "Thank you, Hayato. Hopefully, this will calm my headache."

Gokudera smiled gently, tucking a loose strand of silver hair from his ponytail behind his ear and pushing the red-framed glasses higher up on his nose. His fingers trembled slightly as he tried to busy himself with looking through the completed stacks of documents. Tsuna smiled somberly behind the rim of his cup even as he took a sip. 

"You should take a break, Hayato."

Gokudera whipped around to face Tsuna, a small frown twisting his features. "I'm fine, Juudaime. I don't mind continuing."

Tsuna's gaze softened even as his lips thinned in a straight line. "Hayato, I know you wish to break your smoking habits, but it will take time. Trying to quit all at once is doing more harm than good at the moment. We can resume when you finish." Gokudera seemed hesitant to leave. Tsuna just smiled at him in reassurance. 

The storm guardian flashed Tsuna a grateful smile before heading out the door, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. 'He's probably heading up to the roof. Let's hope Kyōya doesn't come back right now.'

Tsuna leaned back in the leather chair, enjoying this rare moment of peace as he sipped on his tea. The sun was setting behind him, long shadows falling over the room. 'I wonder how Mikoto's doing. Last I talked to him, he was in a similar situation as me. It _has_ been a few years since we saw each other in person. Maybe I should go see him.'

He shot up from his seat, the tea nearly spilling from the abrupt movement. Tsuna carefully set down the cup - Hibari would kill him if he spilled something on his desk - and started to pace around the room. 'That's a great idea! I can visit Mikoto and have a vacation at the same time! Two birds with one stone they say. _Perfect_.'

He let a smirk grace his expression for a moment at the thought.

Tsuna walked back to the desk and started looking beneath some piles of reports. Finally victorious, he pulled out his smartphone from the stack. Quickly scrolling through his contacts list, Tsuna eventually spotted the name 'Suoh Mikoto' and pressed dial.

Holding the phone to his ear, Tsuna waited for the call to go through. After the third ring, it connected. 

" _Hmm_." Tsuna laughed a bit at the familiar greeting. It was more of a grunt than anything, but Tsuna knew Mikoto didn't say much anyway. Maybe that was why Tsuna was so good at interpreting Hibari's grunts.

"Mikoto! How's everything?"

" _Tsuna_." Mikoto's tone didn't change but Tsuna knew what he wanted to say all the same.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I need to get to the point. I really do want to know how you're doing though. So I was hoping that I could visit you. Would that be okay?"

" _Sure_."

Tsuna smiled widely even if Mikoto couldn't see it. "Thanks, Mikoto. You know of anywhere that I can stay while I'm there?"

" _With me_."

"Are you sure? I didn't want to impose. I don't mind getting a hotel room you know."

" _Yeah_."

"If you're sure. Thanks, 'koto! I really appreciate this!" Tsuna was practically beaming now. He would have been bouncing off the walls in excitement if Hibari wouldn't more than likely kill him for messing up the walls.

" _No problem. When?_ "

"Umm, I was thinking sometime next week? School's on break for me but I'll need to confirm my schedule. That alright?"

" _Yeah_."

"I'll call you later 'koto. Bye!"

" _Hn_."

The line disconnected as Tsuna pocketed his phone. 'Hmm, Mikoto must not have been in a talking mood.' The door then swung open, Yamamoto walking in. He laughed brightly. "Yo, Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned to face the other teen, a bright smile already forming on his lips. Yamamoto just seemed to have that effect on people. "Hey, Takeshi. You finished practice?"

"Yeah, you should have seen it! I hit the ball with a _kerwapp_ and a _shwing_! It went sailing! Haha!"

Tsuna smiled lightly, a soft chuckle escaping his lips at Yamamoto's enthusiasm. "I'm glad you had fun, Takeshi." Tsuna knew that Yamamoto hadn't been able to play baseball as often as he used to. Nowadays, he focused more on training with the Shigure Shoen styles. His katana has seen more use than his old baseball bat. 

Tsuna was just at ease seeing the swordsman so excited.

"Let's get Gokudera and head to my place." Yamamoto had an easy grin as he slung Shigure Kintoki over his shoulder. 

At that moment, Kusakabe walked in. Nodding a greeting to Yamamoto, he turned to face Tsuna. "Tsuna-san, Hibari has told me to inform you that you should head home. He said to leave the completed paperwork on the desk. He will look through them personally and file them."

"Oh. Tell him thank you for me please, Kusakabe-san."

"Will do. I have also informed Gokudera-san that you will be heading out soon."

"Thanks, Kusakabe-san!"

With that, Tsuna and Yamamoto headed out of the office and made their way to the school's entrance. Leaning against the lockers, waiting for them, was Gokudera. He straightened up when he saw them approaching.

"Hayato, we're heading to TakeSushi. Wanna come with?"

"Of course, Juudaime."

\------

'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything until later.' Tsuna laid on his bed, glaring at Reborn's slumbering form in the corner of the room. Tsuna sighed quietly in the darkened room. He guessed that he should have known better by now.

.

_Gokudera had dropped him off at the front door. Tsuna headed inside, taking off his shoes, before walking to the kitchen. An enticing aroma filled the hallway. Bless his mother! She had just finished setting the table and she cooked Salisbury Steak for crying out loud!_

_"Hey, mom. I'm home."_

_"Welcome home, Tsu-kun. I guess you're hungry?"_

_"Yes ma'am!" Tsuna was practically salivating over the food when she brought it to the table._

_Nana giggled at her son's antics. "Go get changed first. And make sure to wash your hands. Don't worry, the food will still be here when you get back."_

_Tsuna ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. When he reached the landing, he heard muffled giggles. He opened the bedroom door across from his own and peered inside. Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta were all sitting on the floor playing together._

_Tsuna gazed fondly at his adopted siblings._

_"TSUNA-NII!"_

_He had barely stepped into the room before he was tackled by the three kids. He laughed and pulled them into a hug. "Hey guys. How was school?" The three went to Namimori Elementary together with Lambo and I-Pin in the first grade, and Fuuta in grade five._

_"The teacher let us paint today!" I-Pin said excitedly. Lambo nodded in support of her words._

_Fuuta just smiled shyly. "Since it was the last day of school, the teacher let our class have free time. I finally finished the book you lent me Tsuna-nii!"_

_Tsuna chuckled affectionately. "I'm glad you all enjoyed yourselves today. You guys already ate?"_

_"Yeah. Mama gave us some snacks earlier." As evidenced by the cookie crumbs still on Lambo's face._

_"Alright. I'm going to change and head down to eat. I'll let you continue whatever game you were playing." Tsuna got up and stretched before heading to his own room. He quickly changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before walking back downstairs - only making a quick stop at the bathroom to wash his hands._

_He joined his mother at the table, sitting across from her._

_"Thanks for the food." The mother-son duo ate their meal in a cozy silence, merely enjoying the other's presence. When they both finished eating, now just sitting back to sip at some earl grey tea, Tsuna broke the silence between them._

_"Mom?"_

_Nana set down her cup to give Tsuna her full attention. "Yes, Tsu-kun?"_

_"I'm planning on visiting Mikoto next week. Is it alright if I go?" Nana smiled brightly at her son._

_"Of course you can go, Tsu-kun! I bet Mikoto would be looking forward to your visit! It has been some time since you two got to see each other after all. Are you going by yourself?"_

_"That's the plan. Mikoto said that I can just stay with him while I'm there." Nana nodded her approval and picked her teacup back up, taking another sip. Tsuna knew that meant that the conversation was over. He mentally sighed in relief. He already knew that she wouldn't have said no, but doubts don't always have to be rational._

_The problem started when he entered his room to settle down for the night. Reborn was sitting on his bed, a smirk painted on his lips. Tsuna knew that could only mean trouble for him. "Ciaossu. I have already informed your guardians of your vacation plans."_

_Yup, Tsuna's intuition was never wrong._

_At that moment, Tsuna's phone buzzed incessantly in his pocket. Already dreading what could be on his phone, Tsuna took out the device and whined quietly in distress. His screen lit up with the many messages that his guardians had sent him to ask about the trip, the majority being from Gokudera of course._

.

Tsuna burrowed further beneath the warm blankets, already drifting off to sleep. He realized that he would have to call Mikoto in the morning to notify him of the change in plans. Guess he wasn't going to be staying in Mikoto's apartment then. Maybe a hotel would have to suffice.

\------

"Good morning, 'koto!"

" _Mornin', Tsu_." Tsuna laughed softly at the nickname. It had been years since he heard Mikoto call him that.

"You sound like you're in a good mood today! Anyway, I called to let you know there's been a _slight_ change in plans."

" _Hmm?_ "

"So, remember those guardians that I was telling you about?" An affirmative grunt. "Well, my tutor told them about my plans to come visit you and now _all_ of them, except Lambo and Ryohei, are tagging along. I'm going to rent hotel rooms instead to fit all six of us."

" _Alright. Did you confirm what day you'll be arriving?_ " Always straight to the point, I see.

"Next week Tuesday, my schedule will be clear for at least a little while. Is that a good day for you?"

" _Yeah_."

"I'll call you when I get there. Bye 'koto!"

" _Bye Tsu _."__

____

Tsuna hung up and put the phone on the desk. Open in front of him was a small laptop. He was looking at available hotels within the general vicinity of HOMRA. None of the ones he wanted had rooms availa- oh look at that! A hotel owned by Vongola within walking distance of the bar. _How convenient_. Tsuna sighed. 'It'll have to do.'

____

After calling the hotel to book some rooms - _"Oh Vongola-sama! We'll have the luxury suite ready for you when you arrive!" "You really don't hav-" "We insist!"_ \- Tsuna was going to start packing when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. He turned to stand face-to-face with Mukuro and Chrome.

____

"Hello little Vongola. When are we planning to leave here?" The damn pineapple was already wearing a smug expression on his face. 

____

Chrome smiled sheepishly at Tsuna. "Sorry Bossu. I hope we didn't inconvenience you." Tsuna's eyes softened in Chrome's direction.

____

"It's fine, Chrome. I expected this anyway." He turned back to face Mukuro's self-satisfied smirk. "I'm hoping to be at the train station by seven o' clock Tuesday morning at the latest. Are you sure you want to come?"

____

"Kufufu, of course, little Vongola. We shall see you then." Mukuro swept into a mocking bow as he started to fade into mist. Chrome waved at Tsuna before she too vanished. Tsuna sighed, packing a small carry-on luggage bag for his two week stay in Shizume Town.

____

He already couldn't wait and it was still only Saturday. Glancing at the clock, Tsuna let out another sigh.

____

It was gonna be a _long_ wait.

____

__

____

...

____

__  
__  


____

"Little animal."

____

Tsuna turned towards the voice, having already expected this visit. He nodded in greeting with a sheepish smile. "Kyōya, did you need something?" Tsuna knew _exactly_ why Hibari was here. Hopefully playing dumb would lessen the brunt of the Cloud Guardian's ire.

____

Hibari stepped down from the balcony railings into Tsuna's room. He sat on the neatly made bed - another habit Reborn had beaten into Tsuna - and crossed his arms. Gray eyes narrowed further at Tsuna's blatant avoidal of the subject. The Vongola heir took one look at that glare and gave up the ghost. He straightened up and returned the stare. 

____

Sunset orange clashed with steel gray.

____

"As you already know, from Reborn's meddling, I will be traveling to visit a relative of mine on Tuesday. I initially planned to go alone. We both know that is no longer a feasible plan. Will you be joining, Kyōya?"

____

Hibari finally broke eye contact and looked out the window he entered from. He grunted softly in confirmation to the question. Tsuna followed the other's gaze outside. There Hibird was perched contently on the railing, preening bright yellow feathers. Tsuna smiled at the sight and turned his attention back to Hibari. "We're leaving the station at seven. You can bring Hibird along if you want."

____

"Hn." Hibari stood up smoothly from the bed and made his way back to the window. Carefully resting the canary on his shoulder, the D.C. leader jumped from the second storey home. Tsuna just shook his head at his guardian. He froze for a second before running to the window. 

____

Hibari was almost through the front gates of the Sawada residence when Tsuna stuck his head out of the window to yell at him, "And try not to pick any fights with Mukuro!" Hibari continued walking, completely ignoring Tsuna.

____

Tsuna sighed in dismay. He could already feel the headache that this trip was gonna be.

____


	2. Chapter 2

The four-hour train ride from Namimori to Shizume town wasn't too eventful. Just the usual really. Gokudera picking a fight with Yamamoto, while said swordsman just laughed obliviously, and Mukuro and Hibari almost starting a fight right there on the train. At least the train car they were in was almost empty. Only Chrome, who was sitting quietly beside him, wasn't trying to give him a headache. 

What a blessing that girl is. Seriously.

Once the train had boarded at the station, the rag-tag group lumbered off the transit. Though Reborn couldn't come with them - some situation in Italy called him away - he had at least set up a ride for them. It would be another hour by car to arrive at their hotel. The sextet exited the building only to see a limo waiting for them. 

Tsuna face-palmed. He _really_ should have expected this of Reborn. He glanced around discreetly. Fortunately, there weren't a lot of people, and the few that were there didn't pay attention to them.

The limo driver came around and held the door open for them, bowing in respect. "Decimo-sama. Guardians. My name is Matteo and I will be chauffeuring you for the duration of your stay." The guardians greeted the driver in their own ways and climbed in.

Tsuna lingered behind the others for a moment to gift the gentleman a warm smile. "Thank you for doing this. I'm sorry for any trouble this may have cost you." Matteo just denied the accusation fervently.

"It's no trouble at all, Decimo-sama! I'm more than happy to take you to where you need to go!" 

Tsuna blushed lightly, still not used to the outright devotion that these people - practically strangers really - show towards him. "Thank you for doing this anyway. And you can call me Tsuna, I'm not the Decimo yet."

Matteo bowed once more before straightening up. "Of course, Tsuna-sama." Tsuna mentally sighed at the added suffix to his name but outwardly smiled at the man. He then climbed into the vehicle, letting Matteo close the door behind him. The Italian man walked around to the driver's seat and set the limo into motion.

...

They arrived at the hotel around midday and were ushered by the excited staff up to the private suites on the tenth floor. Though exhausted, Tsuna couldn't help staring in awe at their luxurious surroundings. When first walking in, they stood in a lounge with a 72" plasma screen tv and a private bar to one side of the room. A hallway leading to three bedrooms with their own ensuite bathrooms attached was off to another corner.

Unfortunately, the best that the staff could do was ensure that each bedroom had two beds. They would be stuck sharing with each other. Tsuna could only hope that they didn't end up killing each other by the end of the trip.

After ordering some room-service for lunch - some penne pasta with garlic bread and a tiramisu cake for dessert - the group discussed who would be paired up to share rooms. It was decided - begrudgingly on Gokudera's part - that Tsuna would share with Hibari, Gokudera with Yamamoto, and Mukuro with Chrome. Each pair broke off from the group to head to their respective rooms.

Hibari beat Tsuna to their room. When he got in there, Hibari had already started unpacking. Clothes, personal effects, D.C. Paperwork, _two pairs_ of tonfas, and... _Hibird_?

Tsuna just shook his head, unsurprised at this point in his life.

Tsuna decided to take a quick nap while the others unpacked and did as they pleased, lulled to sleep by the soft chirping song of Hibird's.

\------

At 2:15, they headed out again. They had only been walking for a few minutes and already people were staring at them. Not that Tsuna could blame those people of course. Not with Hibari glaring at anything that was breathing, Mukuro idly twirling his trident while Chrome tried to get him to put it away, and Gokudera dismantling a stick of dynamite as Yamamoto just watched and commented on it.

Honestly, he's actually more surprised no one has called the cops yet.

Tsuna looked up at the sign that read 'HOMRA' in bold letters. As standard procedure, he allowed his guardians to scope out the inside first.

Yamamoto and Gokudera entered the establishment first, the doorbell chiming above their heads, blank expressions on their faces as they scanned the bar's interior. Many pairs of eyes stared back at them in slight confusion. Yamamoto placed a hand on his katana's sheath. Gokudera stuffed his hands in his pockets, dynamite beneath his fingers and a sneer on his lips.

Mukuro and Chrome strolled in next, their tridents already in their hands. 

Tsuna casually walked through the door, Hibari bringing up the rear, and cast a cursory glance around at those inside. Spotting a familiar face, Tsuna beamed brightly. "Izumo-san! I haven't seen you in years!"

Kusanagi Izumo startled slightly at the voice and looked up from where he was cleaning a glass. A wide grin split his face at the sight before him. "Tsuna-kun! How have you been? And I see you brought some friends with you."

Tsuna chuckled. "I've been fine, Izumo-san. Just kind of busy as of late." He glanced behind him before taking a seat at the bar. "These are the guardians that I was telling you about. Two of them were unable to make it though." Said guardians spread out and occupied each corner of the room, with Hibari closest to the door and Chrome at Tsuna's side.

Hibari was trying to avoid the crowding herbivores in the middle of the room as much as possible. 

"Oi! Who the hell do you think you are!" The once silent Yata now stood, temper flaring. Gokudera scowled at the disrespect towards his Sky and stalked up towards the skater. He was just about to pull out a stick of dynamite when Tsuna's sharp tone cut across.

"Hayato."

Gokudera immediately stashed his weapon once more and returned to his post, a glower directed at Yata's back. Tsuna stood gracefully from the bar stool and turned towards the other occupants of HOMRA, Chrome taking a step back. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and these are my guardians." He pointed to each one, "Dokuro Chrome, Rokudo Mukuro, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Hibari Kyōya. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Tsuna turned back to Kusanagi. "Is Mikoto here? He knows I was coming today but not the exact time, so I wanted to surprise him." Izumo chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. Hold on a moment. I'll get him for you." Kusanagi walked out from behind the bar and headed towards the back of the building.

"Who the fuck are you really, and what do you want with Mikoto-san?!" Again Tsuna turned at Yata's outburst. The orange-haired teen ignoring Rikio's hopeless attempts at making him sit down and shut up. Tsuna glanced in Gokudera's direction, discreetly shaking his head for him to stay his hand. No use making a bad impression on those associated with this bar.

Tsuna's amber eyes _glowed_ with an inner flame as he stared at the teen. 

Yata gulped in the sudden realization that the young man in front of him was not one to be trifled with. His gaze alone commanded one's attention and unwavering respect, if not admiration. "I have already told you who I am. The reason for my being here will be revealed in due time, Yata Misaki."

A low grunt drew Tsuna's attention from Yata's now pale face, and a wide beaming smile immediately bloomed on his own face. Standing next to the bar was Mikoto in the flesh. Tsuna walked forward and hugged the red-head. Arms wrapped around his back and tugged him closer. Tsuna sighed in contentment and relaxed into the embrace for another moment before reluctantly pulling back. 

He beamed up at the man that he hadn't seen in nearly seven years. "Hey 'koto! Long time no see, huh?" 

"Tsu'. It's good to see you." Mikoto didn't smile, but Tsuna noticed how the skin at the corner of his eyes crinkled slightly with fondness. A lot of his expressions were subtle, now that Tsuna thought about it. He had known Mikoto for so long, each nuance in his expression could easily be read. 

"Remember my guardians? Well, here they are." Tsuna personally introduced Mikoto to each of his guardians and what position they held.

Hibari’s eyes practically lit up as he donned a vicious smirk. He was definitely interested in Mikoto it seems. Hibari could practically _feel_ the power simmering just beneath the surface of the man’s skin. 

_Another carnivore was in his midst._

"Kufufu. So this is the famous Red King, huh. Your Weismann level is truly impressive." The self-satisfied smirk on Mukuro's face told Tsuna all he needed to know. 

"Mukuro, would you kindly shut up? Now is not the time." Of course, Mukuro would know about things he has no business meddling in. He looked back up at the red-head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about him, 'koto. He likes to stick his nose where it doesn't belong most times." This was said with a backward-glare at Mukuro. And the pineapple bastard had the gall to _giggle_ at him.

Tsuna just rolled his eyes and decided to ignore his male Mist Guardian.

Mikoto motioned for Tsuna to follow him. He led him to one side of the bar, to a booth in the back to give a false sense a privacy. Of course, nothing was private with over-protective guardians and clansmen trying to be subtle in their eavesdropping. 

It wasn't subtle at all.

Tsuna and Mikoto had just gotten settled, the guardians seated around the room, and Chrome sitting next to him. Kusanagi had brought the two leaders something to drink - the other guardians refusing anything - and settled next to Mikoto. Chrome discreetly checked his drink before letting Tsuna have it. Mikoto and Kusanagi exchanged a brief look at that but decided against bringing it to attention right now.

Neither did it escape Tsuna nor Mikoto's attention when they both were practically forced to sit next to the wall, their respective guardian and clansman taking the end of the seat. Tsuna seated across the table from Mikoto, and Chrome across from Kusanagi.

At that moment, the bar's doorbell chimed loudly in the stark silence. Totsuka walked in with a smile on his face. He froze, his smile wavering as he glanced around at the newcomers before it brightened into a dazzling smile. Totsuka spotted Mikoto in the corner booth and headed over. 

"Hello Mikoto, Izumo! Who is this?" The brunette sitting across from Mikoto looked vaguely familiar to him. He gave a gentle greeting to the little lady sitting beside the brunette. Chrome returned the greeting in-kind, her one eye closed in a small smile.

"Tatara-kun, this is Tsuna-kun."

Totsuka's eyes lit up with the sudden realization. 'So this was Mikoto's family?' Totsuka gave Tsuna one of his warm grins, excited to finally meet the elusive Tsuna. "Ah, Tsunayoshi-san! It's so nice to finally meet you! Mikoto and Izumo are always talking about you."

Tsuna chuckled at the warm greeting. "And you must be Totsuka Tatara. I've heard many wonderful things about you as well. I'm glad we have the opportunity to finally see each other in person. You can call me Tsuna, Totsuka-san."

"It's only fair if you call me Tatara then, Tsuna-san." Totsuka could understand why Mikoto and Kusanagi always talked so fondly of Tsuna now. The teen was polite to a fault and seemed kind. He also gave Totsuka that warm-hearted feeling akin to Mikoto's clan mark. 'Is this boy also a King?'

"Why don't you join us, Tatara-san?" Totsuka smiled at the offer and nodded in acceptance. He pulled up an extra chair, resolutely ignoring the weird stares he got from his fellow clansmen, and sat next to Izumo, angled a bit to better face Tsuna and Chrome.

...

It was nearly an hour later, Tsuna and Mikoto catching up with inputs from the other three at the table before someone finally mustered up the courage to ask some questions. It would be a lie if Tsuna said he wasn't surprised they waited this long. He honestly expected it from earlier.

'Kudos to them for not interrupting', he guessed.

"Uh, so how do you know Mikoto-san?" Hmm, this one must be Kamamoto Rikio.

Tsuna turned in his seat a bit to face the curious onlookers - he could even see how his guardians leaned in a bit to hear the answer. "To answer your question, Kamamoto-san, Mikoto’s mother is my mom’s first cousin once removed. That makes Mikoto my second cousin but that doesn’t really matter. He’s still close family. He even used to babysit me years ago before he moved out here.” Tsuna finished with a bright smile. 

The clansmen thought they might go blind from the intensity. It was brighter than _Totsuka's_. 

Hibari just snorted at them. 'Weak herbivores.'

Another clansman cleared his throat hesitantly, "Um, Tsuna-san, are you also a King?" Murmurs followed the question, other HOMRA members also wondering the same.

Tsuna just smiled indulgently at the one who asked. "No. I'm merely a Sky." And he left it at that, internally snickering at the confused expressions on all of the members' faces. Mikoto just shook his head in amusement, the only one besides Kusanagi who knows about the seven flames of Sky.

Mikoto suddenly looked up at the ceiling. Tsuna, curious about what he was doing, fell silent and listened. He could hear the faint sounds of footfalls on the wood above them. Mikoto shifted his attention back to Tsuna, nodding in a gesture for him to follow. Tsuna responded in-kind, whispering to Chrome to let him out of the seating booth.

Chrome looked at Mikoto, silently assessing him, before obediently standing up and aside for Tsuna to pass, Kusanagi doing the same on the other side of the table. 

Mikoto was the first to ascend up the staircase, Tsuna dogging his heels.

Tsuna cast a single glance over his shoulder at all of his present guardians, a sign for them to let him go alone. Each guardian gave a near imperceptible nod at his implicit instructions - _stay on guard, behave yourselves, let me handle this situation on my own._

Without another word, Tsuna followed Mikoto's lead, the heavy stares of Mikoto's clansmen tracking his every move.

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason Ryohei's not going is because he will be working at a sports store during the interim before they all move to Italy to become Tsuna's full-time guardians.
> 
> Ages (Not really important to the story but whatever):  
> Tsuna/Hayato/Takeshi: 17-18 (Grade 12/3rd year at Namimori High)  
> Kyōya: 19-20  
> Lambo/I-pin: 6-7 (Grade 1 at Namimori Elementary)  
> Fuuta: 10-11 (Grade 5 at Namimor Elementary)  
> Chrome: 14-15  
> Mukuro/Ryohei: 18-19


End file.
